A New Destiny
by Lady Razeli
Summary: A new destiny has befallen Xena,and it will force her to make the second biggest decision of her life. Will she embrace the new destiny that has been patiently waiting for her since the war with Cortese had ended or walk away from it forever.
1. Prologue

Princess Xena

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: The characters of Xena: Warriorprincess belong to MCA Universal.

Prologue

"Please Artius don't walk out on Xena, she's your daughter for the Gods' sake." Cyrene said.

"Cyrene your married to that bastard, how can I claim his son as mine, I am a Prince my father or Kingdom will not accept this." said Artius. Cyrene convinced him that their daughter and love was worth it. He renounced his title, and they ran away together. Some years later after Cyrene had given birth to their first son Lyceus his mother arrived to talk sense into Artius. She got him to take his title back. Lyceus was his legitimate heir and that was all there was to it. Artius was forever more called away to protect his Kingdom that seemed to be on the other side of the world to Cyrene. She hated it and than when Xena was seven she killed him when he tried to kill Xena. She couldn't let him do something he'd lived to forget and cause her much grief.

"Cyrene, give us the children." Queen Atia ordered.

"No, they are my children and its bad enough that Artius ran out on us, and got himself killed, why do you have to tear them from the only home they know." Cyrene said.

"Cyrene, Xena will marry a boy of our choice on her sixteenth birthday, so you will prepare her for the life of a noble lady, and Lyceus will accompany her to the Palace. He will formally become the heir to my throne, in exchange we will leave you in peace and keep you all in comfortable living conditions for this lifestyle you have so chosen for them." King Morton ordered.

"Fine, but they know nothing of this until then." Cyrene said knowing the threat of death was not far behind. They nodded and departed late that night. The children remained oblivious to them and over the years there were small trinkets, presents, and letters to Xena and Lyceus. Cyrene faked letters to Torres her eldest and brought him things that weren't nearly as fine as the things Xena and Lyceus received. So their grew a ridge of jealousy between the silbings.

In Xena's fifteenth year she was fed up with the princess lessons as she liked to call them. She was not a princess or a noble lady and had no use for such behaviors as her mother tried to teach her. She was sick of the village life and couldn't wait to get out into the world and start fighting for good with her brother along side of her, but he was still young and she couldn't run off yet. Not without him, they had to make their fame together. Xena loved to fight so much that she saw Cortese as a gift from the gods or at least she would have if her friends and her brother hadn't been killed in the battle. Even worse when the village turned on her, and it was than she left falling down a reckless path of destruction.


	2. Mysteries

Mysteries

_Third year of redemption_

"Xena, who coined the term Warriorprincess?" Gabrielle asked.

"Um...I don't know my father use to call me his little warrior and my grandparents always called me their little princess, but I don't know who put the two together."

"Oh that's so sweet." Gabrielle said.

"I guess." Xena grunted .

"I miss my grandparents they're dead you know, how about you?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't think they're dead yet, but I haven't received a letter from them in ages." Xena said.

"Did your grandmother bake you cookies, read you stories, and tuck you in at night after brushing your hair?" Gabrielle asked obviously reminesing.

"Um...I think when I was a baby and maybe when I was three, but after that I just remember lots of letters that really let me get to know them from a distance and lots of fabulous presents I was to keep and bring with me when I visited them."

"Did you ever visit?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, they live really far away, and I remember my mother was planning a trip there for my sixteenth birthday, but then Cortese attacked and you know everything fell apart, I haven't heard from them since a little after I had really become a warlord, they'd begged me to come, but I refused so consumed I was by greed and much much more."

"I'm sorry Xena." Gabrielle said.

"Stop, you have nothing to be sorry for it was my fault, but I suppose they hate me now." Xena said.

"No, I'm sorry you had such horrible grandparents never coming to see you, no cookies, stories, or bedtime songs."

"Hey the music box my grandmother sent me sang me to sleep everynight, that was her song, and she had colorful books made with plenty of stories she had to tell me even if it was just something she did that day, she was my best confidant besides my best friend back than, I love her whether we talk now or not." Gabrielle looked taken aback and than she was all mushie much to Xena's distress.

"Awww Xena you have to go visit her now, you must patch up your relationship otherwise you'll feel bad when she dies, I know my best friend had a rocky relationship with her grandmother, one day she just killed over, my friend was devastated." Gabrielle said.

"No Gabrielle." Gabrielle bugged her all the way to Amphipolis nevermind that only weeks ago her demon daughter had killed her beloved son, Solan. Xena was still depressed; her heart didn't need any of the added stress of making amends with her grandparents. When they arrived in Amphipolis they were surprised to see the tavern closed. When they entered they found Cyrene rushing to pack several trunks with a help of a finely clad boy who had probably just reached his twenties.

"Oh Xena good we were just about to set out to find you in Argos." Cyrene said.

"No, we left Argos weeks ago," Xena said,"What's going on?" The boy started to speak, but not a sound came out.

"We're going to visit your grandparents, they have demanded that they see their only living grandchild." Cyrene said.

"What are you talking about Torres is still alive too." Xena said.

"No, Torres is not their grandson as others have been led to believe, his father is someone else." Cyrene said.

"So the letters were..."

"Fake." Cyrene said.

"And the presents?" Xena asked.

"All I could afford, which would explain why yours and Lyceus were more lavish than his."

"Yea, and I can't believe I've been living a lie." Torres said.

"So all that jealousy was..." Xena started.

"Yes, unecessary, but I could not tell you all the truth, and there's more, but it will all be said once we get to your grandparents' place." Cyrene said. It took her all night, but she convinced Xena not to ask questions or make a fuss. Gabrielle simply would not be left behind and neither would Torres. Where ever they were going his father was located and he intended to meet him. They were met by a small ship on the coast with just enough room for them all. It was very lavish and nobody would tell Xena anything. All she could summarize was that her grandparents were rich and the men were ordered to treat her in particular with great respect as if she was a queen.


	3. Grandparents

Grandparents

"Welcome to the country of Pyramid and the Capitol Barcelona." said the Captain. It was beautiful and Xena was quite stunned at the quality of everything.

"Please Xena wear a dress." Cyrene said.

"Fine." Xena said grudgingly. She put on a powder blue dress and walked with grace. It always amazed Cyrene at how different Xena's stance became with different clothing. When she wore a battledress she had graceful movements, but rough actions and a low voice that sounded dangerous, regular dress she treated like play things, trousers and tunic she walked like a boy, short dress she had a seductive air and stance about her, but when she wore finely tailored dresses the princess just seemed to come out of her. The only thing that didn't change was her personality. Anyone would be easily fooled by her outward appearance.

"Are you done yet, it has been forever." Xena complained as her mother brushed her hair for what seemed like the thousandth time before they docked.

"Yes." Cyrene said braiding it. She seemed more nervous then Xena had ever seen her.

"Xena, you look beautiful." Gabrielle said.

"Thanks so do you." Xena said. Gabrielle like Cyrene was wearing a dress fit for court, but you wouldn't see it on a noble lady like you would Xena's apparel.

"Thank you, say did your hair get longer?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yea, we've been on this boat for so damn long." Xena said annoyed. She'd never spent this much time at sea it had been nearly three months, and all she had to do was sulk about Solan until she found some of the things she'd been sent from her grandparents. All it made her do was want to share it with Solan especially when she found Lyceus's things.

"Well its beautiful especially with the blue beads being woven into your hair to match your dress and eyes."

"Thank you." Xena said as she looked at her Mother's fast work. Why had her mother suddenly become so concerned with her appearance. She was starting to look like a real noble lady. It was so unlike her. Finally the boat docked and she was saved from more primping. She was angry to learn that she would have to ride side saddle on Argo unless she wanted to ruin her dress, which was very expensive her mother pointed out and her favorite. Xena grudgingly rode side saddle like so many of the ladies they passed.

"Where exactly are we going?" Xena asked as they were led by the boy. There must have been two wagons full of trunks following them. People probably thought they were rich.

"You'll see, no questions." Cyrene said. Xena sighed and looked around taking in the sights and learning her way around the city, but it was hard considering that along side them rode men with huge screens blocking specifically her from the view of the public eye as if she were some dazzling beauty would could kidnapped at any moment if man were to look upon her with lustful gaze or was someone afriad of her falling in love. Perhaps even afriad that someone would fall in love with her, but they had no need to worry her heart already had a keeper and he definately wasn't giving it back soon. The same held true for his heart, which was in her possesion. The fact of the matter was they were to late, because lust had looked and been satisfied at every turn as well as love.

"That's not a house or manor." Xena said as they reached the palace gates. She knew all to soon why she was dressed so and much much more than she ever wanted to figure out in one moment.

"Quiet darling." Cyrene said. They all stared open mouth once pass the castle gates everything was much more beautiful. Xena avoided help from the servants as she hopped down off Argo. She noticed how everyone avoided looking her straight in the face. They looked down at her skirts and that included the guards. If anyone did look at her face she didn't catch them.

"This way." said a servant once the huge oak doors opened. The palace was practically marble and gold with light peaceful colors.

"What have you gotten me into?" Xena asked her mother. Cyrene said nothing as they entered a tea room set for private meetings. There her grandparents sat graciously waiting to receive them.

"Xena darling your more beautiful than I ever could have imagined." Her grandmother said. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged her. Xena hugged her too finally seeing her face to face.

"Please tell me your just really rich and King wanted to meet me or something." Xena said.

"No, we're the King and Queen of this country and you my dear are our princess." King Morton said hugging her as well.

"Some one please explain to me what the hell is going on." Xena said when she found her voice. She had a good enough now what was going on, but she wanted the whole story.

"Come with us." Queen Atia said. Xena followed them out of the room and into a hall.

"Where are we?" Xena asked.

"The Hall of Monarchs. " Queen Atia said.

"Is that King Ferdinand the one who cursed his father to live for eternity as a worm, went mad, and killed all of his family except for the illegitimate daughter of his mistress Lady Gold?" Xena asked looking at a picture.

"Yes, you see we made a pact with your mother that we would not bring you back here when you were seven to be the princess you are and of course you brother Lyceus was your father's heir, but of course it now falls to you the last living direct blood relative besides me, and I'm afriad your grandfather does not have much time."

"Yes, as it so happens my health is becoming poorer as the days wear on we feel it is time you accept your birth name and rule in my place."

"I'm no ruler." Xena said.

"Your father was born crown-prince of Pyramid and when he was old enough to understand his duties to his country he said the same thing." King Morton said.

"Well why did he leave Pyramid?" Xena asked.

"Well Cyrene was a young girl from Greece married to the Earl of Skynard, she fell in love with your father at a ball from there their affair started, when you were born the Earl of Skynard set out to kill Cyrene, your father put her into hiding with you and she convinced him to marry her, so mainly for you he gave up everything."

"How come you never came to seem me?" Xena asked

"Cyrene wanted a quiet life and your father took you two back to Greece, its been hard these last few years preparing to ready you for marriage and Lyceus to rule, but when you were sixteen everything changed." King Morton said.

"Yes, you must accept the title of crown-princess of pyramid." said Queen Atia.

"No, I don't deserve to rule." Xena said.

"Please if you do not accept this as your birth right the crown will pass to Duke John of Persia, he is known for his ruthlessness, and it is a known fact that he will drive Pyramid to the ground, all he cares for is war and money."

"I am on a path of redemption..."

"Well save millions of lives and lead this country as well as procreate." said King Morton.

"I don't know." Xena said.

"You do not have to choose now all we ask is that you learn and choose to be or not to be our princess, but you must not be seen until our countries annual end of the year ball you see our year ends and starts at the end of Summer beginning of Fall. That is in four weeks. " Queen Atia said. Xena was silent as she looked at each picture remembering every story her grandmother had ever told to her about them through her letters. She had been giving her what most kids only dreamed about knowing, their family history.

"I will learn, but only if there is a way for me to explore without being seen, and if I were to accept you agree that things will go my way."

"If we can allow it." King Morton said.

"We'll see." Xena said as she came to the painting of her father.

"Ahh...I see you've found your father." said Queen Atia.

"I thought he was never King." Xena said looking back at her before turning back to the painting.

"No, no he traveled between here and Greece when you were around three, mostly he just fought off enemies, but he was King." King Morton said.

"What happened when he died?" Xena said. She was no longer under the pretense that her father had left his family. She now knew that her mother had killed him, and maybe her grandparents could shed some more light as to why.

"Well he was returning from another battle he had successfully won and I remember he couldn't wait to get home to see you all, it was probably three weeks after he was suppose to have returned home, Cyrene's letter said that Artius had deserted you all; Of course we didn't believe it, but soon a letter of his death followed. " Queen Atia said sadly.

"I wish we could shed more light on the whole situation, but we know nothing else." King Morton said.

"Its fine, are there no Queens?" Xena asked.

"You'd be the first to have complete control since our first King died before he could birth a son, his only child a daughter took complete comtrol." said Queen Atia.

"If your royal by blood why is it you don't have complete control?" Xena asked.

"Her father was closed minded, the law says first born son unless they die or there isn't one than first born daughter, but only if there are no other sons."

"I'm rather tired I think I should sleep on this." Xena said. They nodded and called for a servant. She kissed her grandfather goodbye until dinner.


	4. Dinner, Siblings, and Pryamid

Dinner, Siblings, and Pyramid

She was taken to her room, which was grand and looked as if it had been made just for her. She was amazed to see that every pillow on her bed was positioned perfectly just the way she liked it. The room was a light lavender and didn't make her want to puke. Her sheets and pillow cases were made of silk. Her blankets were made of Egyption cotton for those hot summer nights.

"Are the pillows to your liking?" Queen Atia asked as Xena looked into a trunk for her sword and chakram, which her mother had forced her to put in a trunk. It wasn't like they didn't know what she did.

"They are perfect." Xena said.

"All the frabriche egg we sent how lovely it still is." Queen Atia said as Xena noticed herself that someone had been through the things her mother packed as well as her more personal items, which she found in the drawers and closet with even more dresses than she ever could have imagined possible. She was sure there was one for every occassion.

"Some one has been through my things." Xena said.

"Your mother." Queen Atila said.

"How can you tell?" Xena asked.

"It has your mother's touch, its way to perfect and different from when I inspected the room earlier this morn." Queen Atila said. Xena nodded as she placed her sword and chakram close to her bed.

"Well I will leave you to change and rest a servant will get you anything you need, and wake you in time to dress for dinner."

"Thank you Grandmother and its finally nice to really meet you." Xena slept almost peacefully, but she was weary, because she had yet to take a look at the castles guards and see just how effective they would be in event of an attack. Could she expect them to be able to stop an intruder before they made it to her room. So she remained alert and awoke when a heavy, but light knock sounded on her door.

"Enter." Xena said. She watched through her sheer curtains as a servant girl, whose face probably reached her neck if they stood before each other, walked in with a tray that she set on a small table by the fire. She indicated three girls to go into the bathroom. Soon she heard a bath being drawn as the girl looked through her closet searching for several choices of suitable dress for her to wear.

"Princess, you just lay there and sleep a bit more I'll have everything ready in just a few moments." She said with a accent that suggested she was from Gaul, but from her features she was definately of Greek and Egyptian desent. The three young maids left out and the superior maid went into the bathroom with her robe.

"Princess sorry to bother you, but do you like candles with your bath or just a few torches around the room will do?"

"Um... a little bit of both will do." Xena answered as she sat up.

"Very well, but don't trouble yourself to get up just yet I must secure the room to ensure your privacy." Xena said nothing as the maid bustled around the room efficiently. Finally she drew back the sheer curtains.

"So who are you?" Xena asked once she had got into her bath unhelped by the maid.

"I am Cassandra, but you can call me Sandy like everyone else for my sand colored eyes, your highness."

"Ok Sandy, I am..."

"Princess Xena Selene Cassiani of Pyramid, I know," said Sandy,"It is a great honor and pleasure to be in your presence and service."

"Tell me Sandy are you allowed to look upon my face?" Xena asked.

"No, princess." said Sandy

"Why?" Xena asked.

"Well it is against the law for peasants to know what you look like or anyone for that matter except your immediate family and the council at your first dinner with them. They can be trusted not to tell anyone of your features all they can say is that you are beautiful, after your first ball, which will probably be the end of year ball you will show your face to all who come to see whether you be leaving or staying who knows."

"I see, and why are you washing me?"

"Majesty, I am your handmaiden, I help you dress, bath, do your hair, and I am with you every moment of everyday." Sandy said.

"My escort than."

"Of a sort, you'll have a guard for a more rougher escort."

"I can take care of myself didn't you see my sword?" Xena asked.

"Yes, I did and a princess with such delicate fingers as yours should not carry such weapons." Sandy stated firmly.

"Surely you don't hold those ignorant notans to be true." Xena said.

"I jest not." Sandy said as Xena took over bathing herself. Sandy looked horrified.

"If you let me bath myself I'll tell you how I like my bath."

"You don't like your bath now?" Sandy asked,"Oh I'm so sorry majesty I should have asked first."

"No, no this bath is fine, but its not my perfect bath."

"Tell me highness."

"I like near hot water with lavender scent poured in and I like scentless aloe soap so that the lavender scent prevails." She didn't tell Sandy that the aloe soap would bring down the scent of lavender so much that someone would have to be very close to her to smell it. Otherwise they smelt nothing not to mention it drove most men crazy.

"Yes majesty." Sandy said. Soon she was out of the bath and dressed in a particularly pretty lavender dress with lavender beads thanks to her mother, who showed Sandy the trick to making her hair extra soft and beautiful.

"Wow no shoes at all and only slippers when we're at a ball or something unless its a neighboring Kingdom or I'm going outside than I get hard shoes with heels or on occassion sandles." Xena said as they walked down the hall.

"I know isn't it delightful." said Sandy. Xena wasn't sure if she'd like Sandy, but perhaps there was hope for them to develop a friendship. Dinner was very quiet and there was some tension.

"So is the Earl of Skynard still alive?" Torres asked.

"Yes, he comes to town in a fortnight it would be wise to wait until than rather than seek him now, I hear his new wife just ran off with his man-servant. It'll be just him and his lovely daughter, Alise, your sister you know."

"She'll have to go, I've got enough sisters, and the last thing I want is some softy for a sister."

"Softy I don't understand, but I assure you she is gracious and has impeccable manners."

"Oh god a tree-huggin', brother lover."

"And she'll expect me to be a sister lover." Torres and Xena looked at each other and frowned.

"Ewww!" They said. They were more alike than they cared to admit to anyone, but themselves.

"I don't understand, she's a very nice girl." said Queen Atia even more confused.

"Atia, what they mean is she'll want to show affection towards him and she'll want to be close," Cyrene said,"Torres and Xena don't agree with her methods of showing affection to a sibling."

"Oh." Queen Atia said. Dinner became silent again as was dessert.

"Our state dessert dish." Queen Atia said.

"What's it called?" Gabrielle asked.

"Chocolate pyramid with a raspbery interior, but our top dish usually served during state dinners or special dinners before a ball of sorts is a nice mix of fruits and honey topped with chocolate whip cream, it forms a pyramid too." King Morton said.

"We export a lot of chocolate from Pyramid." Queen Atia said.

"Is it your main crop?" Xena asked.

"Yes, we're known for our fruits and chocolate, but also we export some of the best silk around and of course the only thing bigger than chocolate here is marble with small but large gold and silver mines we don't export those." Xena nodded.

"So I suppose the gold and silver was just recently found?" Cyrene asked.

"Yes, only one mine of each has been found we've ordered that another mine not be sought out to preserve the land and the life forms."

"So don't expect meat all the time." Queen Atia said. No one said anything after that.

"Well its late, so why don't we all have a nice cup of tea and listen to some traditional pyramid music?" King Morton suggested. They all nodded and enjoyed the rest of the night.


	5. Small Freedoms

Small Freedoms

"So how are the princess lessons going?" Gabrielle asked as they walked through the gardens. It had been two weeks and tonight was the dinner with the council and tomorrow Torres would come face to face with his father and his other sister, Alise.

"Well oddly enough I mean they say I've improved." Xena said.

"Do you know if you're ready to be the princess they want you to be?" Gabrielle asked.

"Gabrielle, I will never be the princess they want me to be, but I don't know if I am ready to take on the responsibilities they are asking of me." Xena said.

"So your going to say no right and we'll go back to Greece and continue our adventures." Gabrielle said.

"I don't know and I agreed that my decision would be made in two more weeks, the fact of the matter is even if I didn't grow up here or know the truth from the beginning I owe it to these people to tell them in a formal and respectful way that I'm going to let them be ruled by a persian beast. So until than you will not speak to me about my decision it is to be completely my own."

"Well excuse you, your highness," Gabrielle said,"this whole royalty thing has gone to your head."

"No, it has not Gabrielle, as your friend I am telling no asking you to let this be my decision uninfluenced by your opinions, this decision is one of the biggest of my life and it is not something I must depend on others to make for me, I have to make it for myself or I will never be happy with whatever decision I make." Xena walked off with Sandy following close behind her.

"Sandy." Xena said. Sandy came up beside her, but careful that she was still a step behind.

"Yes highness."

"See to it that Argo is prepared I will go riding today I've been kept in the caslte long enough." Xena stated.

"Princess that is out of the question you know your not to go out."

"Cassandra I will go for a ride today I really don't need anyone else to saddle my horse, but unfortunately my presence is needed somewhere else before I can go for a long overdue ride."

"No, no their majesties have said you are not to be seen." said Sandy. Xena practically burst into her grandmother's sitting room, which the King was just exiting.

"Xena, what is wrong?" Cyrene asked.

"I want to go for a ride, but I am told you two ordered that I not be allowed anywhere, I am an adult and will not be held here as if I am a child."

"But its not proper for you to be seen." Queen Atia said.

"I am tired of exploring the castle and updating your training techniques to fortify this castle and city, I would like to leave this castle and explore pyramid."

"She's right and how can we expect her to want to stay in a place she's never seen." said King Morton. He rang a bell and his own manservant entered the room through a servants door.

"See to it that my general provides one of his best guards to escort my granddaughter on a toured ride, she is not to be seen."

"Yes sir." His manservant ran off as Sandy went to see that Xena's horse was saddled.

"I don't need a guard I am a highly trained warrior." Xena said.

"We know, but you will take a guard anyway, if you go out than you must take a guard."

"No more than one." Xena said compromising as she swept out of the room to change into more comfortable clothing for riding.


	6. Rocelin

Rocelin

"Xena!" Queen Atia shouted. Xena stopped and her grandmother caught up to her.

"Yes?" Xena asked.

"You've been here for two weeks and after talking with your grandfather we feel its time you sat in a private booth and watch him handle affairs of state when it involves settling complaints among the less fortunates."

"Alright." Xena said before leaving. She dressed in one of her more revealing tunics and tight deerskin pants that were made specifically for her. She grabbed her sword and chakram after packing some extra clothes knowing that she would get dirty and she would definately be taking a swim in the wilderness and not the palace baths for some real excercise.

"Majesty." Sandy said.

"Tell and I'll turn into a sadistic princess." Xena stated firmly.

"I don't know what your talking about majesty." Sandy said bowing her head even lower and curtsying.

"Good, than let's go." Xena said. She fled the castle with several guards to block her from view. Once they were clear of the city and the fields where the farmers worked all of the guards except one disbanded.

"May I introduce myself highness?" the guard beside her asked keeping his face straight ahead.

"Yes. " Xena said glad he was keeping excellant pace. Sandy was not a very good rider or at least she was out of practice because for every one stride their horses made hers had to take three.

"My name is Rocelin of Mayberry bastard and second son to the Duke of Mayberry himself, I am your cousin." said Rocelin.

"Rocelin if your my cousin why can't you inherit?" Xena asked.

"Well my mother was a whore my father picked up in a tavern and I'm the son of a second and most brief mistress." said Rocelin.

"What do your parents have to be married a certain period of time for you to qualify."

"Before the old sadistic Duke of Persia than yes, yes my parents would have to have been married as well as she may actually have to have been a true lady like yourself."

"So does this mean you can look at me?" Xena asked.

"Me techinically no, but in private I will look at you all I desire and you my dear have very pretty hair care to show me your eyes perhaps a cheek or two it doesn't have to be on your face." Xena liked Rocelin, he made her laugh as much as her brothers perhaps even more. She gave him a playful, yet hard slap on the arm as a show of strength and playfulness.

"Wow you sure don't hit like a girl." Rocelin as he watched her taking in the scenary.

"I'm no ordinary girl." Xena replied.

"So where are we headed too?"

"Hopefully you know a secluded spot in the woods near a lake or river nearby."

"It just so happens milady I know the perfect place." said Rocelin and they quicken their pace, but not to much as to leave Sandy behind.

"Damn it." Xena said.

"What?" Rocelin asked as they dismounted.

"I asked that only one guard, which is you, and Sandy come along." Xena indicated someone following Sandy in the distance. Sandy arrived all tired out carrying her things. She had insisted that Xena not carry them while she was around and begged her to let her do her job.

"Sandy whose that followin' you?" Rocelin asked as he took out his spyglass.

"Haven't a clue I just thought it'd be the three of us, but if its a peasant you better go stop and warn them, can't have them seein' the princess lookin' like this or seein' her at all if we like our heads." Sandy said. From the way she talked to him Xena knew these two were closer than they let on. Rocelin sighed.

"You warn them it doesn't look like a peasant, it looks like someone from the palace and I won't be troubled by them." Sandy looked dismayed at the thought of having to get back on the horse, but she had no choice, because Rocelin was a guard and she was a mere handmaid not even a lady-in-waiting, which was the highest level of servatude you could get when attending a lady, but of course she would never be that, she was no noble lady. Xena took her things off Sandy's horse before she rode away.

"Oh no let me get that, I don't know how that got there." Rocelin said reaching for her sword. Xena moved it out of his reach.

"Its my sword and we're going to spar, so I hope your in good shape." Xena said as she took Argo's reins and led her to the water. She placed her things by a tree in a safe place before unsaddling Argo and patting her. Argo had obviously been dying for some excercise like the work out she had just gotten. Rocelin unsaddled his horse, so he could drink and graze.

"Are you suggesting that I am out of shape?" Rocelin asked taking the bait. Xena had expected to have to do more to get him to spar with her. She unshealthed her sword and was about to begin the sparing match when Sandy called to Rocelin for help with something. She was only a few yards away just, so Xena was out of the man's eyesight. Rocelin sighed and jogged to where she sat on her horse. Xena could see them talking before they all proceeded towards her. Sandy ran ahead and grabbed something from the bag she'd put Xena's extra clothes into. She covered her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Xena asked annoyed at this point.

"Um...their majesties thought to send a light lunch, because they need you stay out longer than previously intended, so they didn't want you to go hungry."

"Well I could have just sent you to the village for food or hunted." Xena said.

"And leave you alone for that long with Rocelin, I think not." Sandy responded as they arrived. The picnic basket was set down in a spot to avoid bugs and animals. A nice little picnic blanket was folded on top and the boy who was obviously a helping hand in the kitchen sat down with a scoll and began to mind his own business.

"Why is he still here?" Xena asked as Rocelin let the last two horses to graze.

"Well most of it is not cooked and he's here to do so." Rocelin said. Xena sighed.

"Great well if we can get on with sparing I'd be very happy." said Xena.

"No, women do not spar, and it would be rude and sinful to hit you." Rocelin said. Xena got angry. She need to spar or she'd just die.

"That's it!" Xena shouted.

"What?" Sandy asked alarmed. Rocelin also looked alarmed.

"Both of you look me directly in the face and that's an order." They did as they were told. The boy chef struggled not to look as well.

"By the gods your beautiful." Rocelin said.

"Oh I've never seen someone, so beautiful in my entire life." Sandy whispered.

"Now that you've gotten over your shock you will treat me like the normal person I am, and you Rocelin will spar with me I have been waiting two weeks to do so now get ready." Xena ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." said Rocelin taking up his sword and doing excercises with it.

"Sandy go sit down and rest I'm sure you brought something to occupy your time, and you boy over there you will tell no one that they have looked at me and if you do I'll kill you especially if rumors get out about what I look like and remember if I don't get to you first if you look at me and tell, the guards will and its the gulliotine for you." The boy was so frightened he bent his head forward further and buried himself in his scoll. He even managed to turn around and face away from the fight attempting to be oblivious to the sounds of steel against steel. Rocelin was a formidable opponent for Xena.

"Enough." Xena said when she saw Rocelin was tired and couldn't keep up with her. At the very least he'd gotten a very light code of sweat on her, but it was really more of the sun's faught than his. He'd gotten some good hits and she was indeed dirty from the ride and trampling a bit into the forest during the fight. Of course some of the good hits had caused her to work from the ground before standing solidly on her feet again.

"Oh now your all sweaty." Sandy fussed.

"No worries I planned on a cool and refreshing swim in the river." Xena said as the boy ran off for firewood as Rocelin indicated it was time for lunch.

"But you can't..." Sandy started.

"I can and I will that's why I brought an extra pair of clothes." Xena said.

"Thank god I brought extra pair of clothes." Rocelin said.

"Why, did you?" Sandy asked suspiciously.

"I heard she was stubborn and hard headed I figured I'd get my clothes dirty and perhaps even beable to sneak off for a swim if she wanted to go near the river, did I mention I always get my clothes dirty that way." Rocelin said.

"Is that what they describe me as." Xena said.

"Yes." Rocelin responded.

"Huh, I can't wait to here what they say two weeks from now. " Xena laughed as she stripped down to her undergarments. Sandy nearly had a fit as she stepped into the deep river waters. Rocelin shut his eyes and opened them when he heard the familiar sound of swiming. He joined her after a moment and was soon easily swimming the length of the river from one tree to the other that bordered their large clearing.

"Oh no what will their majesties say if they knew." Sandy cried.

"Nothing, because you won't say a word, isn't that right, boy?" Xena asked. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel the quick glances he made in her direction when her head was turned. Now he could go tell everyone she had black hair and the big argument about what color her hair was would be settled immediately.

"Right princess." He said. Soon he had a nice fire going and the smell of food cooking tempted to bring them out of the water quicker. Once the food was prepared Rocelin exited the water, dressed, and escorted the boy someplace where they could mind their own business for awhile. When they had gone Sandy ushered a relaxed Xena out of the water. She dried her off and soon had her dressed in a short, brown skirt, saddles, and a new top that fit her form perfectly. It also had a low neck line.

"At least you have taste. " Sandy said as she brushed Xena's hair after much fussing. Xena only nodded as she gave in and the brushing began. Rocelin came back with the boy and set the food on the picnic blanket. Sandy finally stopped brushing when Xena was halfway done eatting.

"Finally," Xena said leaving her hair down, so the fire could dry it.

"If you hadn't of done what you'd done you wouldn't have had to have me brush it as many times as I did." Sandy said.

"Yea well." Xena shrugged indifference to Sandy's words and just like Gabrielle, Sandy seemed a bit annoyed with her indifference.


	7. The Counsel

The Counsel

"Princess Xena, you look remarkably like your father." They said as they praised her and showered her with gifts. They knew that they could love her blindly forever without a doubt. To blind with love to betray.

"Thank you." Xena said politely. She was playing her part perfectly.

"Shall we eat?" King Morton asked. They nodded and the head advisor, Felix, who she saw being a hard ass most of the time got the honor of pulling out her chair. She sat down with more grace than she previously had. Cyrene and Gabrielle were amazed at her improvement. She had really humored her grandmother and really tried to become the graceful princess with impeccable manners.

"The Queen tells us you went for a ride today with the utmost descretion I hope." said Felix politely.

"Oh yes, the guards made sure that no one saw me, the only way the knew it was their princess is because they hid me so well." Xena said.

"Did you enjoy your ride?" Maonirn asked. Xena caught the side look he gave Felix and knew that this was leading somewhere.

"Yes, yes I did quite enjoy it, Sandy and Rocelin are good riding companions." Xena said with indifference. Let them think she was an airhead.

"Good, good perhaps when this is all over you'll get to see the town sights, once you've accepted I will glady organize a procession in your honor, it'll introduce you to your people and let them see you, did I mention the great sights you see along the way?" Riocus asked.

"No, but I'm sure if I do decide to accept this gift your offering me, I'd love to see the country side and get to know the people of Pyramid." Xena almost missed the discusted looks on Felix and Maonirn's faces. She knew that before the love struck eyes was merely a charade. It was just to bad for them she liked playing charades with possible enemies, it was one of her favorite games. Queen Atia and King Morton were pleased with the way she handled the cancel. She talked with indifference about everything that meant she could look at the bigger picture of a problem and solve it.

"Well I pray you do accept or all my work will be for nothing, I've already started." Riocus said. Xena could see he was truely sincere as they all laughed a little. Aside from Riocus, Felix, and Maonirn being on the council there was one other and that was Lewes. There were only Four men on the council actting as royal advisors. The next two men down the table were the King's champion Sir Humfrey of Wells, a count to be more specific. Also King Morton's most trusted friend and unofficial advisor Duke of remmingway. He was at least in his late forties and had his eye on Xena obviously, but Xena sensed something sinister about the Duke. The Duke was also the ambassador to Pyramid, and was definately in a high position of power.

"You know Rocelin is a dear friend of mine always sniffing around my young daughter I'm afriad." the Duke said.

"Oh how quaint Rocelin's gone and found him a girl to chase after and here I thought he'd taken a fancy to me." Xena joked. Number one sign of a airhead is to think your cousin is actually interested in you. They laughed and she saw the looks in Felix and Maonirn's eyes change. Did she detect hope in their eyes.

"Anyway we hear you play with swords." Maonirn said with disapproval in his voice. Xena shrugged her shoulders delicately.

"I had hoped to get better at it, but in the end I still suck." Xena said. They laughed some more.

"Ahhh...an honest princess its a dream come true." said Felix.

"Cyrene, have I told you yet that she is quite the little charmer." Riocus said.

"No, Riocus you haven't." Cyrene said politely and quietly. She was so uncomfortable here, how could she ever expect Xena to be after the life she led. Perhaps once the final moment came she would be use to it.

"Well our prince's daughter is quite the charmer." Riocus joked. They goaned.

"Oh he's been waiting to tell that joke for years." Sir Humfrey scoffed. The others nodded their agreement.

"More ale boys?" King Morton asked.

"Please." They said raising their cups and the dinner became more of a celebration even if for different reasons.

"So is it true your not a virgin?" the Duke asked his eyes never leaving Xena as he raised his goblet to his cup. Xena slowly turned to look at him as everyone froze and stared at each of them in turn waiting for the reply.

"I beg your pardon Duke, but it is of no business of yours whether or not I remain chaste." Xena said without losing her temper. It was nothing to get mad about. He was just a silly man trying to figure out just how useful she could be to him. Would she be his wife or perhaps his son's if he had one. She couldn't wait to see how he attempted to use her.

"With all do respect princess as ambassador and one of your grandfather's nobles I demand to know the truth." the Duke said.

"The truth is whatever you think it is." Xena said with a small smile and turned Riocus and proceeded to engage him in a conversation about his duties and family. The Duke she noticed turned his attentions to King Morton, but his eyes remained on her. She wondered what went on under his graying brown hair and behind those devilish gray eyes. Xena made a note to keep an eye on him. Like the old saying went keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

The dinner was success in everyone's eyes. Cyrene and Gabrielle praised Xena for her accomplishment of becoming a real lady. Xena wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or not, but in the end she chose to take it as a compliment. Everyday after the state dinner she took long rides with Rocelin and Sandy. The guards were annoyed with having to keep her from view. They didn't know how Rocelin could keep up or stand to be around her. The Earl of Skynard, who was suppose to show up the day after the state dinner finally found himself at the palace while they were all taking tea in the garden. Torres was very impatient and suggested him and Xena take a ride down to Skynard. It was his way of showing her affection by helping her get out of the castle. She was greatful to him for recognizing her need to not be stuck inside all day. Often times he joined her on her rides and took Rocelin's place as spar partner.

"Your highnesses, Ladies, sir please excuse my intrusion." said King Morton's manservant.

"What is it Thadius?" King Morton asked from his seat on a very comfortable pillow under the pavillion. The floor of it was litered with pillows surrounding a small mahogany table where the tea and baklava, Xena's favorite dessert.

"The Earl of Skynard has just arrived and demands to see you immediately." said Thadius.

"With that attitude he can wait, we're not his dog." Queen Atia said. Xena whispered for Torres to wait if he just stormed in than it would create a confrontation. Torres only nodded. Thadius nodded and turned to go, but was suddenly pushed out of the way by the Earl of Skynard. Guards rushed behind him. He stopped right in front of the pavillion and gave him a hasty bow.

"I demand my property back!" the Earl shouted and pointed at Cyrene. For a moment it seemed that time had frozen for Xena and Torres. He had just called their mother property, and they immediately took a disliking to this so called Earl of Skynard.

"Unless you like your tongue I suggest you stop referring to my mother as property." Xena said menacingly.

"Who are you to threaten me?" the Earl said.

"Your princess." Cyrene answered for her. He lowered his eyes slightly.

"I still demand my property back and where is my son?" He asked still full of anger.

"Any man that would refer to my mother as if she is not a human being is not my father." Torres answered. The Earl took a good look at him. Torres took after Cyrene, but the nose was the same and the chin.

"Its good to see you've grown up without deformities." He said.

"My need to know you is gone." Torres said. He was not pleased with the Earl of skynard and as far as he was concerned his father had taken care of him up until the age of eight.

"At least I can rest easily now knowing there's a man inside of you despite being raised by your mother in a heathen country." His daughter walked up behind him.

"Your majesties." Alise said curtsying to King Morton and Queen Atia.

"Alise meet Torres your older brother and my heir." said the Earl of skynard.

"Torres it is nice to finally meet you." She said.

"Nice to know you exist." Torres said. He really didn't want another sister and Xena didn't want him to have another sister. They had their disagreements in the past, but that was how they got along.

"Queen Atia may I ask whom everyone is?" Alise asked.

"Torres's mother, Cyrene, and her daughter Princess Xena you may not look upon her." Queen Atia said. Alise diverted her eyes. She could not look at her brother without looking at this Princess who was sister to her brother.

"The third is Xena's companion, Gabrielle."

"Nice to meet you." Cyrene and Gabrielle replied, but not Xena.

"Princess do I offend you in some way?" Alise asked. She could easily look at Cyrene and Gabrielle, so she was aware that Xena had not spoken.

"Yes, your not welcome to call yourself my brother's sister." Xena said.

"But we share the same father." Alise said.

"Alise when you finally get the chance to look at me I'll personally show you the look I give everyone when I don't care." Xena replied.

"Torres you must reason with her for I can not." Alise said.

"I will not reason with her when I agree." Torres said.

"You can't be serious." Alise said almost looking up, but stopped herself.

"Remind me to show you my I don't care look." said Torres.

"Haha yes you'll do well." said the Earl of Skynard as Alise started crying. Neither Torres nor Xena made a move to comfort her.

"Torres, Xena your being rude." Cyrene scolded.

"Your not her mother, so she's of no kin to me." said Torres.

"And I simply won't allow it." Xena said. Cyrene shook her head at them as Alise ran off.

"What can we do for you now?" King Morton asked the Earl when he noticed he still had not gone.

"My property."

"Your property was confiscated from you when you went to jail last year. We chose her instead of you land, if she's anyone's property she is her own." King Morton said. Earl of skynard furiously stomped off.

"Does that beast have a name?" Xena asked.

"Mortie same as the King except we call him Mortie." Queen Atia said eatting some baklava.

"Oh." They said nodding and continued to have tea. It was pretty boring and low key, but nothing was like that to Xena when there was baklava to be had. She'd go anywhere if someone told her their might be baklava, they didn't even have to be sure it would be there. If her enemies knew about her baklava weakness, she'd be screwed. She couldn't resist baklava, and almost got poisoned one time by baklava meant for someone else.

"I can't believe you married that man." Torres said.

"There was not much I could do I'm sorry Torres." Cyrene said.

"I suppose I forgive you." Torres said.

"Shut up." Xena said putting baklava in his mouth. It was sure fire way for Xena to shut him up. The day passed by lazily and Xena had no room for lunch and passed on it. She got her apetite back by dinner and enjoyed it immensely. She had found that why pyramid food could be mild in tempature, it could also be really hot. As hot as it was she loved it. They had plenty of rice dishes she'd seen in Chin. She noticed that most of the meat dishes consisted of chicken or lamb. Occassionally they'd have rabbit or cattle. She wasn't big on seafood, but if the cook had cooked it she'd eat it. Xena even ate her vegetables without making a face.

"If I didn't know any better I say you and I switched stomachs." Gabrielle joked. She was on her fifth bowl of rice,eggs, soy sauce, and chunks of chicken. Xena like everyone else were only on their third.

"Naw Gabs your dreamin' that my friend would be a sign that the world had reached its end." Xena said. Gabrielle laughed.

"You know I'm so glad that Atia's dear great-great grandfather eliminated the use of forks they're so ungraceful." King Morton said.

"Forks are ugly too, with chopsticks you can have many different styles." Queen Atia said adding to her husband's comment. Everyone just nodded. They had indeed marveled at the shape of their chopsticks.

"Oh don't forget tomorrow is ball, I hope you have given your decision much thought." Queen Atia said. Xena only nodded. No one would know her decision until tomorrow night at her first ball in Pyramid. Dinner was a bit more silent after that, but enjoyed.


	8. Orphans

Orphans

"Well Xena looks like your going to conquer the known world anyway, its what you've always wanted." Ares said. Xena continued to stared out the window ignoring his hot breath in her ear. Without warning she elbowed him in the gut.

"That's not what I wanted, its what you wanted." Xena said.

"Oh and you can't tell me you didn't want that power you knew you'd have once you had conquered it all." Ares said.

"No, no see what I wanted was to protect my village and yes it turned to greed concerning money, but conquering the world that was your idea and Caesar's idea; If you remember correctly I wasn't particular ruthless until after I met him, and your little idea just seemed to lead me on my road to killing Caesar and taking everything away from him that is all, you used my hate for him against me."

"No matter if you accept and immediately start taking on the weaker parts of Greece you could take on Athens and finally Sparta, Xena," Ares said his eyes full of bloodlust,"the moment you have Sparta, Caesar will exist no more." Xena stared at him almost tempted. She could feel that same lust in her veins, the idea was so appealing, but she could never go back to that. She prayed her love for Hercules was stronger than Ares power to make her feel this way. As she fell to her knees she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to feel the heat of battle again or if Ares was just making her feel that way. Rather than believe she felt so strongly about slaughtering countless innocents, she opted for the choice that Ares was doing it to her. She gathered up her strenght when she felt her love for Hercules and concious losing the battle to Evil, and punched him hard in the face. He made it easy since he had bent down to whisper things into her ear.

"Ow, you bitch." Ares said.

"Go to tartarus." Xena said as she stood back up.

"You'll live to regret this whether you accept this place or not." Ares said disappearing. Xena breathed a sigh of relief. Ares was gone for now, but he always came back.

"At least I'm not bored anymore." Xena said to herself. She regained her window seat wondering if she should send for Hercules, but than that would mean she was going to accept their proposal and be Princess and later Queen to a country she just found out existed. She realized she knew nothing of its people, and she had never seen them even when she was suppose to learn about the state affairs when dealing with them. The screen was only light enough to hear voices through let alone see faces on either side.

"This isn't right how can I take care of people I don't know, and who don't know me." Xena said. She grabbed a deerskin tunic and pants. She dressed and put on her boots and than grabbed her sword and chakram. She was careful not to wake Sandy who had taken to sleeping in her room to make sure she did not have to get out of bed to get anything she wanted. She packed a spare dress, shoes, and that for when she returned and she couldn't get back in without exposing herself.

"Going somewhere are we?" Rocelin asked catching her in the stable.

"So your the one that's been following me." Xena said.

"More or less, I'm posted outside your door, I was merely down the hall on my way back up from the kitchen when I saw you sneak out." Rocelin stated.

"Of course, well I'll be back before the ball." Xena said saddling a chestnut mare. She'd take Argo, but that would make them think she ran away. Leaving Argo was a sign that she would be returning.

"I can not and will not let you go alone." Rocelin said.

"You don't even know where I'm going." Xena said.

"Your going to the town, I know you've been restless all night, most people are, I saw it in the Prince of Persia himself."

"Oh you did." Xena said.

"Yep, you see he was afriad of having to lead people, knowing his decisions would effect their lives as well as his own, but the Prince like you had never really gone out and met his people who was he to rule over those he did not know." Rocelin said.

"What answer did he obtain?" Xena asked.

"The same you will for I will keep you out of less trouble." Rocelin said.

"Than we're wasting time Dawn is approaching and the castle will be awake soon, I'm sure there is a lot of preparation in a ball." Rocelin nodded. Soon they were off through a side gate undetected by anyone except Queen Atia who anticipated this move just as Rocelin had. It was a common move for those who truely cared for the people who would be under their responsiblity if they said yes.

"Does everyone here get up this early?" Xena asked.

"Well its the day of a ball so no, they merely want to ready themselves for the stream of noble ladies that come through shopping for more, not to mention the baker has to deliver all the bread and such to the castle."

"The butcher his meat." Xena said pointing.

"And the gold smith his work of art." Rocelin said.

"They're counting on me saying yes, aren't they?" Xena asked.

"Yes everyone is especially with the prospect of who our leader could be if you don't accept it."

"The Duke of Remmington what would he have to gain by my death?" Xena asked.

"Nothing, the crown would go to Persia and everyone here would be slaughtered like cattle for one reason or another for generations to come." said Rocelin.

"Rocelin you say your a second son, than where is your brother and why does he not rule?"

"My brother is dead." Rocelin said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Xena said. Rocelin shook his head.

"He wasn't a very nice person." said Rocelin. Xena nodded her understanding. They stopped their tour of the city at the orphanage.

"Wonder why they're up so early?" Rocelin asked as they dismounted. Xena could only shrug as they walked up to the door and it was pulled open by one of the ugliest thugs Xena had ever seen.

"No, please give that back how am I to feed the children," a woman pleaded. Xena immediately took a fighting stance and grinned at him.

"Tsk tsk why don't you give the lady back the money and I'll give you something better." Xena said. She knew he was attracted to her, they always were. Rocelin was unaccostumed to her banter as she lured the thug into her trap. He took a few steps back from her not wanting to be caught in something unaware.

"No, how about I take you and the gold." said the thug.

"Or how about I take the gold back from you and stay here." Xena replied. She could see four men behind him and at least two coming out from the area around them.

"Stop it, there's seven of them and only two of us." Rocelin whispered.

"Good odds." Xena whispered back as they unshealthed their swords. She took out her own sword as did Rocelin as they prepared to fight.

"Get her!" Shouted their leader. Xena's grin got wider as they attacked. It felt so good to be in a fight with a thug again. She had them on the run with the gold in hand in no time to her dismay.

"You didn't even fight." She said to Rocelin.

"No need you looked like you had it under control." said Rocelin. Xena grinned.

"I'm sorry next time I'll think to leave a few for you." Xena apologized.

"Of course." Rocelin said shaking his head at her, she got more amazing everyday to him.

"Oh thank you, thank you how can I ever repay you?" The woman asked. They heard a horn in the distance.

"Uh oh if you don't wanna go back just yet, I suggest you hide." said Rocelin.

"Could you hide me from the guards, we'll explain everything when their gone." Xena said hurriedly. She nodded and took them inside. She put them in the cellar, which was small and bare except for a few preserved fruits. Xena was disgusted. She could hear the guards arrive and ask had the woman seen them. She asked what they did, but Xena didn't hear if they gave a reply, because the children were now running downstairs since it was safe. Soon the cellar door opened to reveal the woman and at least fifteen different little faces looking down at them.

"Why were you hiding from the guard?" She asked.

"Maria, must you always know everything?" Rocelin asked.

"Yes, Rocelin I must, and its been awhile since you've been down here I almost different recognize you." Maria said.

"Sorry I've been busy up at the castle." Rocelin said hugging some of the older children he'd known for awhile and noting the missing faces. After greeting Rocelin they all turned to stare at her with curiosity and some girls with admiration. She knew they'd been watching the fight from every view point they could find.

"Well now that we've got you squared away whose this?" Maria asked.

"This, this is...naw you wouldn't believed me if I told you." Rocelin said.

"Yes, I would,because you manage to find yourself in all sorts of trouble concerning women." Maria said making Xena laugh a little. Just the other day Rocelin had protested against the fact that he was a sucker for women. Now here was the truth.

"This is the Princess of Pyramid, Princess Xena Selene Cassiani." Rocelin said. Maria looked at her and the girls were just estatic now.

"A real princess," They said.

"Hogwash everybody knows the princess is not suppose to be seen by anyone, but her immediate family, the servants she takes long rides with don't even see her."

"Hey I'm not a servant, I am a guard, and secondly Sandy is better than that so don't refer to her as such even if its her job." said Rocelin.

"Sorry Rocelin didn't mean to offend you, but I still don't believe she's the princess." said Maria.

"Good than you won't tell anyone I was here." Xena said.

"See even she admits it." Maria said.

"She didn't say she wasn't a princess." one girl said.

"Look at her bracelet and her earrings she's loaded." said another girl. The girls laughed at the way she said it and surrounded Xena.

"Tell us about the palace princess." They pleaded.

"Its Xena and I don't know I'm not much of a storyteller I usually leave that up to my friend."

"Please." They begged.

"Alright." Xena said. They pulled her over to a chair and sat around her. She told them about the palace.

"The palace seems really boring?" One boy said.

"No, it depends on what your interested in, but the real fun is all the tricks you can execute in a castle." This caught their interest. Xena told them all the different tricks she was going to try and they wanted to do them too.

"Princess, I heard you were a whore before you came here." said one boy of about thirteen. He wasn't particularly nice.

"Well your wrong I was never a whore." Xena said.

"Than what were you?" He asked.

"I am the warrior princess."Xena said.

"No, your not, the warrior princess is no princess and she carries around a chakram."

"Yea," the other boys said.

"The warrior princess is said be a demon in battle."

"Hey I thought she was a demon in battle." Rocelin chimed in.

"Yea, I thought she was a guy until I got a closer look." Maria said.

"Well than your going to be a horrible ruler, the warrior princess is also the destroyer of nations."

"Those days are behind me, that wasn't me." Xena said a little sadly as she remembered her past.

"That's what they all say." said Maria.

"No, I've really changed, for three years I've been redeming myself."

"Why have you come down here into the city, and why are you so deep into the bad side?" A girl asked.

"To tell you the truth I was unsure if I should rule a country whose people I didn't know." Xena said.

"What do you mean?" A little girl asked. She must have been no more than three.

"See this pass month has been my first time in Pyramid since I was a child and I've never actually taken a look around the city until today." Xena said.

"How terrible." The boy who had called her a whore said.

"Yes, it is." Xena said.

"Well if you tell us a story about one of your adventures we'll show you what Rocelin can't." He replied.

"Alright." Xena said. She told them the story of how Gabrielle became an Amazon princess and how she herself helped saved them and centaurs from a war. They hung on her every word and she noticed that her and Gabrielle's style of telling a story was very different, but captured their listener's complete attention.

"So what are your names?" Xena asked. Maria had taken all, but four kids to get firewood and they had said their names before they left, but she suspected she'd have to be told again who was who exactly. The mean boy stepped forward.

"I am Claudius is that to hard to remember?" Claudius said.

"Actually it'll be fairly easy." Xena said.

"I'm Isabel." said the three year old.

"You have pretty name, Isabel." Xena said.

"Thank you." Isabel said smiling. Xena could tell she was flattered and not use to such attentions.

"I'm Elisabeth, but you can call me Elisa." Elisa said. She looked around twelve years old and some relation to Claudius.

"I am John the only gentlemen here and if I was a lady I'd be a gentle woman." John said taking her hand and kissing it. He bowed too. Xena had to laugh.

"I like your enthusiasim, but I'm not one for formalities among friends." Xena said. John laughed too.

"Come along than we must be going before the baby has to take her nap." Claudius said.

"I'm not a baby!" Isabel shouted sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Than why are you sucking your thumb." said Claudius.

"Claudius leave her alone, she can suck her thumb if she wants." Rocelin said.

"Yea, now let's get going." Xena said. They started for the door.

"Wait, my dollie." Isabel ran upstairs and they waited. She finally came back down with a cloth doll. She held it close and tentatively took Xena's hand. Xena smiled at her and followed Claudius out the door.


	9. The City

The City

"This is where we play." Elisa said showing her some fallen trees around some muddy ground. Xena nearly stepped into some quick mud. A child as small as Isabel could easily fit between the two fallen tree trunks covering it.

"Do you realize that a small child could die right here?" Xena asked Rocelin more than the children.

"Damn it did it get uncovered again?" Rocelin asked.

"You knew about this?" Xena asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Maria and I covered it as best we could, but one of the older children must have moved it, they're known for moving longs its some of the work they help do around here for pay." Rocelin said. Xena shook her head knowing she'd get her grandfather to agree to do something about it before she accepted or refused. They moved on meeting lots of poor people. Some with jobs and others without. They were dirty and the only clean water they were welcome too was the community well, but that was only if they could pay one gold siege for drinking water and two gold sieges if they wanted enough for a bath.

"Most people have water that runs through their homes." said Rocelin. Xena nodded.

"The palace doesn't." Xena said.

"Not in all the bathrooms." Rocelin stated,"you have a room that hasn't been up to date with the new system besides you'd be taking a cold bath if it did. "

"Cold baths are horrible."

"We take one when we get water." John said.

"It really does nothing to get you clean, just makes your skin all red." said Elisa.

"Dry." Isabel said. They nodded. Xena shook her head in dismay. By midday they had finally seen all there was to be seen in the slums of Barcelona.

"The rich part of town where a thief's profit can be made." Claudius said.

"How about a bit to eat first?" Rocelin suggested. They all nodded. When they entered the tavern they were considerably dirty and no one would even think that they came from the castle.

"Come on I know a really good tavern that even the nobles sometimes prefer over Morris's cooking."

"Than we must go." Xena said. They walked to a tavern that was very upscale. When they entered some people stared, but didn't stop talking. Xena merely found a table that let her observe the whole tavern. Rocelin ordered two mugs of ale and four mugs of freshmilk and soy sauce chicken with shiitake mushrooms. They practically scarfed down their food while Rocelin and Xena had more manners. Isabel did her best to copy Xena, but she couldn't.

"Eat your mushrooms." Rocelin ordered. Claudius grudgingly did so. After a nice meal they continued on with their tour. Isabel dropped her doll in the middle of the street.

"Xena, my doll." Isabel let go of her hand and ran back into the road. A carriage going at top speed. Xena saw it coming before she heard it. Xena ran to Isabel and pulled her out of way. Unfortunately the carriage ran over the doll and ripped an arm off, the carriage also had lost control and crashed. The horses got loose and the driver once he had made sure his masters were ok ran after them.

"You stupid peasant!" shouted a man getting out of the carriage. He walked over to Isabel and Xena he started hitting Isabel who he had seen dash out in front of the carriage first. Xena stopped him immediately.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Xena said.

"Shut up your filithy peasant I will do what I want." He said. He grabbed Isabel's doll of the ground, which she had dropped again when the noblemen had struck out at her and threw it into the blacksmith's fire. They were right next to the open shop.

"My doll!" Isabel cried.

"You are a horrid man and you will pay for this." Xena said.

"Ha, what is a peasant going to do about?" He didn't stay for an answer. He walked over to his carriage and climbed inside just as his driver finished hooking up the horses. Xena waited for the driver to pick up speed before she through her chakram. Not only did she release the horse she broke the wheel causing a nastier accident that caused the woman in the carriage with him. He was absolutely furious. Xena caught her chakram and picked up Isabel. She comforted her and brought her a brand new doll that had a grand dress on with pettie coats and everything. The people standing around the tale spread of the woman with the flying disk.

"I'm afriad we must return now." Rocelin said as the sun began to set.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"If I don't have her back soon they'll have my head." Rocelin said. Xena sighed. She had some real fun today after they had toured the city they were all engaged in a game of soccer and taught them some tricks to play on each other.

"I'm having fun." Xena said.

"I know, I am too, but we have to go or it is my ass not yours." said Rocelin. Xena sighed.

"Alright, but you owe me." Xena said.

"Fine, but I think you owe me too." Rocelin said.

"Goodbye guys I'll come back and visit first chance I get." Xena said.

"Bye Xena." They said. Everyone hugged her and than Rocelin. Finally they mounted their horses and rode at top speed towards the castle. They passed the noble whose carriage she had ruined on the way. Xena's chestnut mare kicked up and rock and hit him in the face.

"Damn you!" he yelled after them. Xena laughed along with Rocelin and continued on.


	10. The Ball

The Ball

"Xena!" Cyrene exclaimed when she walked into her bedroom. Sandy already had a bath drawn out of the hope that she would return even though Gabrielle had assured her she would.

"I know mother, I just needed to find some clarity." Xena was going into the bathroom. Sandy nearly freaked out as she helped her undress quickly.

"Xena, where did you go?" Cyrene asked.

"Into the city." Xena said just as Gabrielle walked in and started scolding her.

"Gabrielle shut up before we miss her explanation." Cyrene said firmly. She turned back to Xena looking at her questioningly and ignoring Gabrielle's shocked look. Xena got in the tub and they all scrubbed her from head to toe.

"Well what's your explanation I missed it among the ows." Cyrene said.

"Like I said I went into the city to find some clarity." Xena said.

"Clarity, what do you mean?" Cyrene asked.

"In this entire month I hadn't really given much thought to what my decision would be, and last night when I did, I realized that I was only getting half the story."

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked as she waited for her to dress in her undergarments.

"I mean that they were enticing me with riches and essentially the power to do something good or bad, and all it did was make me unsure of whether or not I thought I could even make a difference by ruling over these people."

"So your answer was to run off with Rocelin." Cyrene said.

"No, my answer was to run off alone, Rocelin merely tagged along he's not as stupid as he looks at times, and I found the other side of the story when I went out there."

"What did you find out?" Gabrielle asked.

"I found my answer and I found out that Grandma and Grandpa may very well be ignorant to some of their people and their nobles." Xena said as Cyrene started on her hair.

"What is your answer?" Gabrielle asked.

"When the moment comes you will know Gabrielle," said Xena. She gave nothing away. All three women surrounding her wondered exactly, which answer she had come too. Gabrielle prayed she didn't take their offer and soon this would be a distant story on her scoll, where as Sandy prayed that she stayed and took her rightful place. Cyrene had decided long ago that she could live with whatever decision Xena made and now she had prefered Xena take what her grandparents offered her. She had heard of the Duke of Persia's brutality to the villagers on his land and she could just imagine what he could do with a whole country. She helped Xena dress in a beautiful blue dress that really brought out her eyes.

"Xena you look absolutely stunning." Cyrene said once she had finished tightening the bodice beyond what it was suppose to be in Xena's opinion.

"I cannot breath." Xena said.

"Your talking, so yes you can." Cyrene said fixing her hair.

"Mother please stop you did a great job leave the hair where you left it." Xena said. Cyrene nodded after fixing it once more to her liking. There was a knock at the door.

"Princess the ball is about to start, five minutes until your entrance." said a guard through the door.

"Cyrene your not dressed. " Sandy said finally taking a good look at her. They quickly helped Cyrene get dressed. Afterwards Xena had to wait to be announced. They were waiting for everyone to arrive it seems some nobles were running late. Queen Atia entered the room off to the side of the hall. There were plenty of young ladies that were being introduced tonight, but the ball was for Xena.

"Princess, you look beautiful." Queen Atia said. Xena smiled at the use of princess not as a title, but an affectionate term for one's granddaughter. She loved that her grandmother never treated her like they had a Queen to Princess relationship, but as a Grandmother to granddaughter relationship. Family came first and foremost in her heart.

"Thank you, and so do you," Xena said hugging her.

"Did you find what you needed today?" Queen Atia asked.

"How'd you know? " Xena asked.

"Everyone goes through it no matter how they inherit the throne and what circumstances life has given them, everyone just finds their answers differently," Queen Atia said. She smiled some more.

"Well I found my answers and I...," Queen Atia stopped her.

"Please surpise me, now I must go and enter with your grandfather, but once all the other girls have entered the guard will knock on the door, come out and wait to be announced," Queen Atia said. Xena nodded. This was her real unveiling.

"I won't have to dance with a lot of people, will I?"

"No, just the important people dear." Queen Atia said. Queen Atia smiled at the frown on Xena's face and kissed her cheek before leaving. She heard trumpets fifteen times as each girl was introduced to court. They were lucky girls in everyones opinion. They were introduced at the ball of the century and everyone would remember them not to mention they had the luxury of saying their very first ball as a true lady was the night of the Princess's introduction and acceptance of the crown. The whole court fully expected her to take her place as heir, it was after all her duty to her family.

Xena took a deep breath and opened the door once she heard the guard knock. She had no reason to be nervous, she had made up her mind and knew in her heart that it was the right thing to do no matter her past. She had thought about the wisdom and lessons her grandmother had given her over the years and this pass month. She considered everything her grandfather had taught her and she most certainly had considered her day in the city. After she had considered her family and friends. She considered the Duke of Persia a lot. She had accounted for everything that should be takin' into consideration when making a life changing decision and knew that whatever the decision a sacrifice would be made and she would have to live with it for the rest of her life.

"Princess go." The guard said. Xena snapped out of her thoughts took a deep breath and walked forward. She was amazed at the beauty before her as she walked gracefully down the white marble steps. Everyone stared silent. Her entrance had been grand and graceful. The ladies envied her beauty and the men lusted after it. No one thought of the brillant mind behind her dazzeling blue eyes or the real power her body posessed. Xena was no longer paying attention to them though, her eyes rested on only one person and that person was Hercules. Standing beside him was Aprodite and Iolaus and she knew how they had gotten here so fast. Pyramid was a three month journey from Greece and last Xena had heard Hercules had traveled halfway to India when she had left for Pyramid.

"Let the ball begin!" King Morton announced once Xena had done the traditional curtsy to her grandparents or if her father were alive than her parents.

"So princess did you ever plan on telling me?" Hercules asked once she had gotten herself outside of the crowd of women and men anxious to make friends and get into her good favor.

"Yea, eventually, when I got over the shock." Xena said as they went out onto the balcony.

"Hmm...it was a surprise when Aprodite brought us to this beautiful place, I assumed she would take us to some random village or perhaps Amphipolis, see I couldn't wait to see you, so I asked her to get us there quicker."

"I missed you too," replied Xena. He kissed her and she returned it before pulling away.

"Not here," Xena whispered. He nodded in understanding. She was a princess and the last thing she needed to do was cause a scandal for her grandparents to deal with.

"Gabrielle tells me you have a very important decision to make." Hercules said when they had gone back in and were dancing a waltz.

"Yea, its a big decision, and I think I may have my answer," Xena said.

"Well than why are you hesitating?" Hercules asked.

"Because I don't know how you feel," Xena replied," we may travel to different places to help people, but your still my companion, life changing decisions effect both of us not just one of us."

"Yea, I know, I'm sorry I didn't realize that with Serena." Hercules said.

"No, its fine we were seperated and I wasn't ready yet I didn't deserve you."

"Don't say that as if your lower than me, we're equals." Hercules said. Xena nodded.

"So how would you feel if I said yes?" Xena asked.

"If you said yes, I'd understand assuming your going to tell me why you said yes, and I would stick by you no matter what, I made a promise to myself that I'd never let you go for any reason and I mean it," Hercules said. Xena nodded.

"And if I said no?"

"Than I'd be just as happy as I am now at finally seeing you," Hercules said. Xena smiled.

"I was so sure earlier, but now I'm still hesitating what do you think?" Xena asked.

"Well tell me why you think you should say yes and than tell me why you think you should say no." Hercules said. Xena told him why should say no and than she told him why she should say yes. Even pointed out Maria with all the kids from the orphanage when they showed up. It was no doubt Rocelin's doing the clothes, hair, clean bodies, and the ride to the palace.

"You've got solid reasons for saying either one, but your still thinking about me because its pretty obvious to me what you want to choose," Hercules said.

"Is it that obvious?" Xena asked.

"Don't worry, only to me, and I think you should go for it I'll support you in your decision, I'm here to stay so if you were secretly planning on getting rid of me your plan failed." Xena smiled at his words.

"I could never get rid of you." Xena said. Hercules smiled too as the song ended. They left the dance floor. Xena was amazed at his court manners. He in no way stuck out aside from being a foreigner. They got something to drink at the refreshment table. Xena had missed dinner, but she'd quickly ate a sandwich on her way up to the room and wasn't starving like so many other late arrivals.

"May I have this dance?" King Morton asked.

"Of course, I always have a dance for you." Xena said to her grandfather.

"Excuse me." Hercules said politely. Xena nodded and he went off to talk with Iolaus. Xena danced with her Grandfather who commented on her beauty and reasured her that no matter the decision he would always love her unconditionally. After her dance with her grandfather he retired to his throne and she began to dance with every married important guy and finally every single guy who did his absolute fair share of flirting. She only flirted back, because it was tradition. She nearly laughed at the last man she danced with he was the guy who'd almost ran her and Isabel over. He apologized time and time again as she watched his mistress scrowl at them though it was obvious she was a noble lady and merely pretended he was her escort.

After all the dancing with nobles she finally got to dance with Hercules again, but she was pulled away to meet all the noble women starting with the most influencial and important. She was so bored that she dragged Gabrielle along, who absolutely had to argue with their one sided views. This made it easier for Xena to endure, and some more liberal ladies laughed and questioned Gabrielle about her other beliefs. While still others hated that the princess would back up her friend than side with them.

"Everyone please it is time that our princess chose the path she will walk from this night on," King Morton announced. Xena stood next to him and she took a deep breath. She knew for sure now what her decision was.

"When I first came here a month ago I was surpised to find that I was a princess, but not all that ignorant to the History of Pyramid, I often wondered whether or not I could rule over you and everyone in the country waiting to hear my answer," Xena said," I was shown the rich life, but I wasn't made aware of the challenges facing peasents and the middle-class everyday, so today I went out and I really experienced the life Pyramid had to offer as much as I could, and it gave me some clarity; it made me realize that the Duke of Persia would ruin all the good things Pyramid has to offer and I could not let everyones hard work be destroyed by such a man taking the throne." Everyone was silent.

"Does that mean your accepting our offer?" King Morton asked.

"Yes, it means that I choose to be the Princess of Pyramid, heir to the throne," Xena said. There was cheering and jumping up and down. Everyone seemed to let out the breath they were holding. Their fate had been decided in the best way possible in their opinion. Xena called for their attention again and they quieted down.

"Wait before I can truely commit to this I feel like I should be honest with you about my past, because we can not establish a relationship without trust." Xena said. She admitted to her crimes of the past. Not in detail, but she admited to being a warlord. They forgave her and actually liked her for being so open and honest with her. Gabrielle was sad and crying about it. She was hoping that they wouldn't want Xena after she admited to her past crimes, but they did. Cyrene was just happy and so was Torres. Alise was happy, but she was still upset over not being able to call Torres her brother. Cyrene was crying out of happiness and Iolaus was clapping and cheering for her. Hercules smiled feeling that Xena had indeed made the right decision considering what the Duke of Persia could do to so many people.

"Princess Xena as a gift we will grant you one wish no matter what it is except killing someone." King Morton said. Xena was silent as she thought for a moment. She looked at Torres, who had to deal with the Earl of Skynard as his father. He was a cruel man and almost as bad as the Duke of Persia.

"I demand that all of the Earl of Skynard's lands and assets be given to my brother Torres and that my father's adoption of him be considered legal meaning the Earl is no longer his father even by birth." Xena said firmly and loudly.

"Than that would mean Torres is the heir." The Earl said to stop King Morton from giving her her wish.

"No, Torres is not the blood heir, so therefore he would not be considered heir." Queen Atia said.

"So be it Richard you are no longer an Earl, your titles, lands, and riches now belong to my son's adopted son." King Morton said. He was furious as the guards escorted him out. Torres hugged Xena.

"Thank you, sister." He said. Everyone awwed at their hug.

"Your welcome, brother." Xena said. Alise started crying and they quietly laughed to themselves. Soon there was a whole lot more celebrating and fireworks were started. Xena was sure there was partying all around the country.


	11. Secret Passion

Secret Passion

"Some party." Hercules said in her room later. They were both slightly drunk from all the wine.

"Yep." Xena said as she pushed him down on the bed.

"Nice bed." Hercules said.

"It'll be even better once I get in it." Xena said as she took off her dress and threw it on a chair. She crawled into bed and started on his shirt.

"Please allow me." Hercules said. He had everything off faster than she could blink as well as her own clothes. She grinned at him.

"Oh the scandal if anyone found out." Hercules whispered.

"The drama we'd cause." Xena whispered back before kissing his neck. They were well into their activities when there was knock at the door. They ignored it not really hearing it. The door opened and Sandy walked in quietly. She had been off with Rocelin yet again. She opened the door and relocked it behind her. When she had gotten settled in her own little pallet she heard moaning.

"Princess?" Sandy asked. No answer, just another moan. She stood up and walked to where the curtins met. She opened the curtains to reveil Xena and Hercules who had just stopped and looked at shocked. Sandy looked at them shocked.

"Sandy stay calm." Xena said. Sandy started to scream, but Xena was out from under Hercules and had her hand around her mouth just in time.

"I think I'll go." Hercules said. Xena nodded. Hercules quickly got dressed and left out while the guards were away from the door. He was able to sneak back into his room unnoticed by all except Rocelin, who was almost never far away and missed nothing concerning Xena leaving her room or anyone else leaving her room except Sandy. He went to her room door and knocked lightly. Xena opened the door after a few minutes.

"Yes Rocelin?" Xena asked.

"How'd you know?" Rocelin asked.

"Because you miss nothing." Xena said pulling him in. She made sure no one else was in the hall before shutting the door. Sandy lit some candles and quickly got Xena robe.

"I'd like an explanation." Sandy said.

"Do I really need to give you a lecture on the facts of life after what you did with Rocelin?"

"How'd you know?" Rocelin asked. Sandy blushed heavily.

"Like you I never miss a scandal good and bad." Xena said. Rocelin shook his head with a smile.

"Well?" Sandy asked.

"Hercules and I are companions, I love him and he loves me we've been together for a little over three years now." Xena said.

"You must marry him." Sandy said.

"You haven't married Rocelin and we haven't discussed taking our relationship to the next level not yet not when I've just become the heir to a Kingdom we need time to adjust."

"You seemed fine to me."

"I'm sure, but still." Xena said.

"Well we won't tell if you won't, we're really not suppose to be together."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Xena said. It was that night that their relationship became stronger and considered each other a best friend as well as an equal.

* * *

A/N: I know I kind of ended it like there will be more chapters after this, but there isn't, but for all of you who liked this story there is a sequel called _Marriages and Plots_. So now you know the story is just being finished in a second installment of the fanfic. Hope you enjoy the sequel. 


End file.
